My Time in the Soul Society
by Gypsygrl86
Summary: Separate arc from my story Of Two Worlds detailing the seven months Akemi was gone. Akemi's in the Soul Society undergoing training with the captains. Will all go as planned or will there be trouble along the way?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All content within these chapters are for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy!**

Prologue

To most residents of the Soul Society it was a beautiful day like any other. The sun was shining and all seemed right with the world. However, in the Seireitei, capital of the Soul Society and home of the famed Soul Reapers, this day marked the arrival of a very special recruit.

All captains and lieutenants of the thirteen court guard squads were required to attend a special meeting to greet the newcomer. Most of those gathered were curious to meet this person while others were less than enthusiastic about the meeting.

"Why must we all be here? We have more important things to do like filling the vacant captain positions in Squads 3, 5, and 9." grumbled Squad 3 Lieutenant Izuru Kira. He had been in a foul and depressed mood ever since the betrayal of his captain Gin Ichimaru.

Izuru was soon joined by a captain with long, white hair and a kind smile.

"Come now, Izuru, you must be optimistic. We are welcoming a new ally. I am quite curious about the head captain's new recruit." Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13, said pleasantly.

A derisive snort could be heard from a nearby corner. Both men looked to see Captain of Squad 12, Mayuri Kurutsuchi. He was in an especially surly mood due to his suspension and loss of his right arm. Rumor had it that the two events were connected.

"Mayuri, what's wrong?" Ukitake asked, more curious than surprised by this captain's behavior.

"I know who this new recruit of Yamamoto's is." he sneered, "It is the daughter of Koji Urahara. A worthless half-breed."

Captain Ukitake's mouth dropped open in shock but Lieutenant Kira was only left confused.

"Sir, who is Koji Urahara?" he asked Ukitake.

"Koji Urahara was the brother of former Squad 12 captain Kisuke Urahara. He died in the mortal realm but before he died he had married a mortal and fathered a child. After his death, the child was never found." Ukitake explained then smiled wistfully as he remembered. "Koji was a good man and a good Soul Reaper."

"Bah! He was a bleeding heart and his child is no better!" Kurutsuchi spat angrily. By this point, the trio had attracted a group of onlookers. One of them, Shunsui Kyoraku Captain of Squad 8, chuckled at Kurutsuchi.

"You're only sore because you tried to go after her and she beat you. Or so rumors say." he said slyly, winking at Ukitake and Kira. The captain of Squad 12 was stunned by those words and became so enraged that he could barely speak.

"She…did…not…beat…me!" he said in a choked, angry voice.

Before the discussion could continue, a bell rang, the signal for all assembled that the meeting was about to begin. All of the captains and lieutenants lined up in order, with Squad 2 nearest to the doors and Squad 13 the farthest. The large double doors opened, revealing Head Captain Yamamoto and Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe. Everyone assembled bowed their heads in respect.

"Thank you all for arriving so promptly." the head captain began in his gravely voice. Both men entered the conference room and stood before the officers.

"As you may have heard, we are welcoming a special recruit this day. She has come from Karakura Town. May I present Akemi Urahara, daughter of Koji Urahara and Mayumi Hokama." The head captain motioned towards the door and at the introduction a young woman entered the room. She was around average height for a woman and had an athletic, curvy figure. Although by Izuru's estimation, she was definitely more modestly covered than the similar figure of Squad 10 Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto.

Izuru was also intrigued by her unusual long, silver hair, which was tied back in a long ponytail, and her gold eyes that darted around inquisitively as she approached the head captain. Once she reached him, Akemi faced the officers and bowed. If she was nervous, this strange woman did not show it.

"I look forward to learning from you all." she said humbly, her voice having a gentle and calming tone. The Squad 3 lieutenant was surprised to realize that now he too wanted to learn more about this strange girl.

-)*(-

As Head Captain Yamamoto continued talking about the training protocol for Akemi's stay, the young woman studied the line of captains and lieutenants. She immediately spotted Kenpachi Zaraki and noticed that he was studying her closely.

_Great. He's already sizing me up._ Akemi thought ruefully. She tried not to make eye contact with him, keen on continuing her perusal of the officers. Based off of her friends' descriptions, she found Rukia's captain and also Renji's captain, and Rukia's brother, Byakuya. Rukia's serious brother did not look at Akemi, preferring to listen closely to the head captain.

Akemi sensed, to her discomfort, that Mayuri Kurutsuchi was there but she chose to ignore him. She would avoid him and his squad and hopefully reduce her chances for any problems during her stay in the Seireitei.

As the head captain was finishing his speech, Akemi locked eyes with a young man, a lieutenant by the look of his arm badge. He was an inch or two taller than Akemi and had a very serious face. He had his blond hair in an interesting style, a long blond shock coming to a point over his left eye and two longer points down the back of his neck.

Akemi snuck him a welcoming grin, which seemed to surprise the lieutenant. After his surprise wore off, he attempted returning a grin of his own. Akemi guessed that he didn't smile often because it made his face look a little funny. Her grin spread into a restrained smile. This seemed to please the lieutenant though.

_Well this is good._ she thought. _I'm making friends already._

-)*(-

After Yamamoto's speech, he gave everyone a chance to speak with Akemi before they retired for the evening. Many of the captains stayed to speak with Akemi and reminisce about her father. Izuru noticed that Captain Hitsugaya and many lieutenants simply listened with interest.

To his dismay, Izuru realized that with this crowd, he probably wouldn't get a chance to speak with her now. He turned to leave but felt a tug on his arm. Looking back, he saw Lieutenant of Squad 10, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Hey Izuru, where are you going? Don't you want to meet her?" she asked casually.

"It seems that she is occupied at the moment." he answered somewhat stonily, "Besides, I need to get back to my squad." Rangiku let go of his sleeve, frowning.

"Ok suit yourself." she said and headed back into the room. Izuru sighed, displeased that he had disappointed Rangiku. She was his friend and was only trying to cheer him up. He looked back one last time then left, going back to train with his captain-less squad.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First Month: Squad 1

The sun had finally set and the warmth of the day was stolen away by the cool night breeze. Akemi welcomed it as she settled into her new quarters. The head captain had placed her in the barracks of his squad. Akemi's room was on the second floor of the small building.

It was a simple room with the only furniture being a cot for sleeping, which Akemi had moved under her window, a small dresser, and a writing desk with a sitting cushion. Seeing no decoration, Akemi immediately began to unpack and make the room her own.

Akemi's family picture went on the desk, along with her school books off to the side. On the dresser she set the stand for her zanpakuto and soon after set the sheathed weapon upon it. She ran her hand across the lacquer finish of the sheath and smiled.

"Get ready, Okami. We have a lot of work ahead of us." she whispered and as if in response, a small arc of gold energy raced across the weapon. Akemi's smile widened and she went back to putting away her things. The last item remaining at the end was the gift from her friends. It was a going-away present that Akemi was told could only be opened once she reached the Soul Society. Its purpose, she had been told, was to encourage her and ward off homesickness.

Akemi's heart beat fast with anticipation as she started with the card. Her eyes welled with tears as she read the messages left by her friends and family, encouraging and loving words all. Akemi placed the wonderful card next to her family photo and moved on to the package, carefully tearing away the paper.

Underneath the paper was a book encased in brown leather. She immediately opened it and the first page revealed a drawing. The drawing was of a bunny dressed as a Soul Reaper and in one hand was a zanpakuto and in the other was a Quincy bow. The drawing had to be Rukia's because only she would draw a Soul Reaper as a bunny. The Chappy products were her favorite. Above the picture was a title that read 'Akemi's Memory Book'.

Akemi flipped through the pages seeing Polaroid snapshots of her friends. Many of them were of her friends in silly poses. Although there were a few serious ones. There were even a few of her Uncle Kisuke and Yoruichi. Akemi smiled fondly at the few shots of Uryu as well. She shut the book and held it to her chest, thinking to herself again how blessed she was to have these friends.

This book and card were signs of their confidence in her. For them, she decided, that she would not fail. With that thought firmly in her mind, she set the book on her table and crawled into her cot to get some much needed sleep.

-)*(-

In the morning after breakfast, Akemi met with the head captain in his office. The elderly man sat at his desk while Lieutenant Sasakibe stood off to the side behind him. Akemi stood patiently before them, long minutes drawing out before the head captain addressed her. He set down the papers he had been reading and turned his ever-serious gaze on Akemi.

"Good morning, Urahara-kun. Today we begin your training. While in my squad you will learn the history and rules of the Soul Society. We will also begin the basics of Zanjutsu and Hakuda. This squad exemplifies what it means to be a Soul Reaper therefore you will perfect what you here before you move on to another squad. Understood?"

Inside Akemi was jumping with excitement. On the outside, however, she stayed calm as she stood at attention.

"Yes, Head Captain."

"Very good. We shall begin with a tour of the Seireitei and then we shall begin your lessons. Follow Chojiro." he instructed. Before Akemi could respond, the lieutenant vanished in the blink of an eye. She recognized the flash step but unfortunately she did not know that technique. Luckily she had an alternative that she could use. Hirenkyaku was the Quincy equivalent to flash step but it involved using spirit particles underneath the user to move faster.

Soon Akemi caught up to the Squad 1 Lieutenant and the two sped around for a quick tour of the Seireitei. Akemi saw all the squad barracks, the noble estates, and even private shopping centers only for the Soul Reapers. It was incredible.

Unfortunately the tour couldn't last all day and the two returned to the Head Captain's office. He looked at the returning pair with interest.

"How did it go?"

Lieutenant Sasakibe gave a pleased smile as he approached his captain.

"Eventually she will need to learn how to use flash step but considering the circumstances she did rather well."

Head Captain Yamamoto nodded his approval then turned to Akemi, who was trying not to seem too pleased with Sasakibe's assessment.

"Very well. Now we shall begin the real work. Come forward and take some writing materials. We have much to do."

For the next few days Akemi met in the Head Captain's office and he would teach her the rules of the Soul Society. Then they moved on to the history of the Soul Society. If Akemi didn't have the option to write the information down, she was sure that her head would have exploded from the great influx of information. Though it was daunting, Akemi learned it all.

Once she proved to Yamamoto that she was proficient, they moved on to the martial arts lessons. They started slow with exorcises to calm Akemi and focus her energy. Quincy methods did not involve hand-to-hand combat and obviously did not use swords, so this section would prove the most challenging.

Zanjutsu involved learning how to wield a zanpakuto while Hakuda involved only unarmed combat. For both, Akemi had to learn to keep her balance and to not overcompensate her movements unless necessary. She also learned how to properly wield her zanpakuto and basic attacks and defensive maneuvers.

To the Head Captain and his lieutenant's surprise, she learned it all. It wasn't all easy but Yamamoto was impressed with her unwavering determination. She had an indomitable will to succeed that seemed to surpass what he had seen in both her father and her uncle. Occasionally Akemi would also practice with other squad members, further enhancing her abilities. Yamamoto wouldn't be surprised if she advanced once the month was out.

Time passed quickly and three weeks were soon over. The head captain was quickly realizing that he was right. This girl would advance to the next squad soon.

That night, Akemi was busy working on her homework from her human school when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said, surprised that she was getting a visitor. Her surprise was complete when she saw that her captain was a captain. The captain was a woman, shorter than Akemi and more slender. She had dark eyes and a serious face. Her dark hair was cut in short, flared bob with the exception of two long braids wrapped in white cloth that trailed down her back. Akemi had seen this captain at orientation but had not spoken with her.

Akemi quickly stood and bowed before the captain.

"Good evening, Captain. How may I help you?" Akemi asked, trying not to let her voice waver from her nervousness. The captain eyed her with an icy stare and stepped inside the room, shutting the door quickly behind her.

"I am Soi-Feng, Captain of Squad 2 and head of the Stealth Force. Prove to me that you are the child of Koji Urahara!" she ordered briskly. Akemi jumped and quickly looked around her room. Yoruichi's protégé was here and asking for proof of her family. Akemi's mind was frantic. Her most clear proof, her locket, was back home with Uryu. All she had was her family picture. Akemi snatched it quickly from her desk and handed it to Soi-Feng.

The serious captain looked from it to Akemi multiple times then wordlessly tossed the picture frame back to Akemi. The confused girl carefully caught it and set it back on her desk.

"At the beginning of next month you start in my squad. Be prepared to move into Squad 2 barracks." Soi-Feng said curtly then left just as quickly as she had arrived.

"Thank you, Captain." the shocked young woman said to the empty air. This whole visit had been such a surprise. Akemi couldn't do anything else about it except prepare for the next day's lessons.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Second Month: Squad 2

On the last day of Akemi's first month in the Soul Society, she had her final meeting with Head Captain Yamamoto. As always, Yamamoto was reading at his desk while Lieutenant Sasakibe was off to the side after having announced Akemi. Yamamoto put down his papers after a few minutes and looked up at Akemi. His eyes seemed happy though his face remained expressionless.

"Akemi Urahara, you have only been in the Seireitei for one month and are already exceeding expectations. That being said, I see no problem with sending you on to training with Squad 2." he began proudly. Akemi smiled broadly at the Head Captain's praise.

"However, I must also say that with the bar set so high, you must continue working hard. Squad 2 especially will test you. Not only will they be hard on you because you are half Quincy, but also because your family has close ties with that squad. Be prepared." he added in a more serious tone. Akemi nodded and bowed.

"Thank you, Head Captain. Oji-san spoke with me about that before I came here." she replied.

"Good. Then I wish you luck. If you have need of guidance, my door is always open."

"I am honored, Head Captain." Akemi then turned to the side.

"Thank you as well, Lieutenant Sasakibe." The lieutenant bowed his head and smiled.

"You are welcome, Urahara-kun. You are an excellent student." Akemi bowed again then hurried to go pack. Captain Soi-Feng had been very clear; Akemi had to be moved in to Squad 2 barracks before the first of the month.

Once Akemi had finished packing and her zanpakuto was secured firmly at her side, she hurried out of the Squad 1 barracks. To save some time, Akemi used Hirenkyaku to get her to her new living quarters.

She stopped when she reached the massive wooden doors that were emblazoned with the Squad 2 symbol. In front of the doors were two figures dressed head to toe in black. Even their faces were covered. Based on Yoruichi's descriptions, Akemi knew that these were members of the Stealth Force.

"State your business, trespasser." one figure, a man by the sound of his voice, said gruffly. Akemi gave a shallow bow. She tried to appear calm but her insides felt like they were tied in knots.

"My name is Akemi Urahara. Captain Soi-Feng is expecting me." she managed to say clearly and strongly. These men must have been newer recruits because they did not react to Akemi's surname.

"Wait here." the first man ordered and in an instant, he was gone. In a matter of moments, he returned behind the captain. Soi-Feng looked Akemi over briefly, that serious look still on her face.

"Are those all of your belongings?" she asked curtly.

"Yes, Captain." Akemi replied. Soi-Feng nodded in approval.

"Very good. You are prompt, unlike your uncle." Akemi let the dig against her uncle go. Yoruichi had also told her about how her protégé didn't like Kisuke's laid-back attitude.

Soi-Feng showed Akemi to her room, which was similar to her room at Squad 1. The only difference was that this one looked out over a beautiful garden.

"You have time to unpack. Dinner with the squad is at six-thirty every night. Breakfast is at seven every morning. Practice is soon after. I will oversee all of your lessons. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain."

Soi-Feng gave another short nod of approval and then was gone. Akemi was quick to unpack and kept the layout the same as before. She then worked on some homework before dinner. At a quarter after six, Akemi went down to the barracks dining hall. It was a long, rectangular room lined with many tables. On the wall to her left was the line to get food. She quickly went there and grabbed a tray. Once she had her food she went to look for a seat. Most of the squad members ignored her but Akemi noticed that a few were giving her dark looks.

As Akemi neared one table, one man looked right at her, face grim.

"We don't allow weak Quincys to eat with us." he hissed. She saw his friends also glaring at her so she left. She heard other harsh whispers of 'Freak' and 'Traitor' follow her around the hall. She fought back stinging tears and sat at a table in a far corner of the hall. Captain Yamamoto was right. Things were going to be difficult here.

That night, Akemi had a hard time falling asleep. She tossed and turned until finally she could take it no longer. Kicking off her covers, Akemi stood and went to her dresser. She changed into gray sweatpants and a thin, blue t-shirt and tied on gym shoes, which felt strange after wearing sandals for so long.

She stood on the edge of her window then used Hirenkyaku to leave the Squad 2 barracks. Once outside the wall, Akemi quietly stretched then began to jog. She hadn't run in a long time but she was in desperate need to calm her nerves. Before she knew it, Akemi had been running for an hour. She had also been so deep in her own thoughts that she was only vaguely aware of where she was going.

"Who goes there?" a voice called out, startling Akemi. Lightning-fast, she whirled around, summoning her bow and aiming an arrow.

"Whoa! Hold your fire!" the voice cried out. In the dim light given by torches and her own arrow, Akemi could see that it was the lieutenant she had seen during orientation. Akemi lowered her bow then dissipated it.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I wasn't paying attention." she apologized. He stepped closer and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Bit jumpy, aren't you?" he asked.

"Force of habit."

He grinned and extended his hand to her.

"Lieutenant Izuru Kira, Squad 3." he said cordially. Akemi clasped his hand and gave it a small shake.

"Akemi Urahara, currently in Squad 2." she answered. Izuru grinned again, inwardly glad that he had run into her and noticing that she looked lovely, even though she had been running. He quickly let go, glad that it was dark and couldn't see his frazzled look.

"So are you enjoying your time here?" he asked, trying to seem casual.

"Yes, very much. I'm learning so much here." she paused then looked at Izuru curiously, "Did you know my father when he was here?"

"No, I'm sorry. He and your uncle were before my time."

"Oh. Ok."

They both were quiet then. Both seemed to want to say something but neither spoke. Finally, Akemi cleared her throat and looked at Izuru.

"I should go. I have a big day tomorrow. It was nice to meet you, Lieutenant Kira."

"It was nice to meet you as well, Urahara-san." Akemi smiled at him and turned to go. On impulse, Izuru called out to her.

"Urahara-san, would you care to meet me another night? We could talk more and it could be a nice escape from your lessons." he sad, thinking to himself that he sounded ridiculous. Akemi, surprisingly, smiled at him.

"I would like that, Lieutenant Kira. I'll admit I haven't made many friends."

"Please, call me Izuru." he added brightly, "If we are to be friends, it would be awkward to always call me by my title." Akemi smiled wider and nodded.

"Very well, Izuru-kun. How about at the end of the week at this same spot?" she suggested. Izuru smiled and nodded his agreement. Once again acting on impulse, Izuru gently caught her hand and, like in a Western book he borrowed from Lieutenant Sasakibe, Izuru gently brushed his lips against Akemi's hand.

"Until then, Urahara-san." Then he used flash step and was gone.

-)*(-

Izuru didn't know what had come over him when he had spoken to Akemi. He had been incredibly bold and lucky that she hadn't taken offense. He was very curious about her and she made him smile. Izuru couldn't remember the last time he had smiled. No matter what happened next, he was thankful that this strange girl had come to the Soul Society.

-)*(-

The next day, Akemi was in a much better mood, mostly due to her run-in with Lieutenant Kira. She had slept well and was ready for her lessons. She met Captain Soi-Feng in a small field within the Squad 2 barracks. No one else accompanied her.

"Urahara-kun, I understand that you only know a Quincy method that is similar to flash step. Is this accurate?" Soi-Feng asked briskly.

"Yes, Captain."

"In this squad you are a Soul Reaper first and foremost. I don't care what methods you use in other squads but here you will use Shunpo and Hakuda and you will do it to perfection. Understand?"

"Yes, Captain?"

That was the beginning to Akemi's lessons. After that speech, Soi-Feng began with teaching Shunpo, or flash step.

"To properly use flash step you must have speed and skill and you must do this using as few steps as possible. It is augmented by the strength of your spiritual pressure. Once you master this, you can combine it with Hakuda and later with Zanjutsu. Let's begin."

Initially, Akemi had trouble learning the flash step. She had been so used to Hirenkyaku's method of pushing spirit energy beneath her feet. Now she had to focus her energy within the limbs themselves. At first her limbs moved awkwardly and she lost her balance and fell. Akemi fell a lot.

By the end of the first week she was better. Akemi then had her meeting with Izuru. They talked and got to know each other better. She confided in him her fears and in return he gave her confidence and encouragement.

Akemi took that encouragement with her into the second week. Soi-Feng pushed her harder and Akemi took it without complaint. She was a Quincy but she was also a Soul Reaper. She deserved to be here. She would show them all.

By the end of the second week, Akemi had perfected the flash step.

The next two weeks were much harder. The novice Soul Reaper now had to combine her flash step knowledge with her Hakuda and Zanjutsu skills. Soi-Feng had Akemi sparring with other Stealth Force members. It was rough and intense and many nights, Akemi went home with many cuts and bruises. Those injuries only strengthened her resolve.

By the fourth week, Akemi was like a fleeting shadow. She could even overtake intermediate level Force members and it was they who went home injured. In the middle of the week she was summoned to a meeting with Captain Soi-Feng. Akemi went to her office and waited to be addressed.

Soi-Feng looked at Akemi and the novice was shocked to see a rare smile grace the captain's face.

"Akemi Urahara, I am so pleased with your work. You have progressed beyond my expectations. Your father would be very proud." Soi-Feng paused as if to compose herself then continued. "With that said, I, in full confidence, can promote you to the next squad. I am going to recommend you to Squad 4 since Squad 3 is still without a captain."

"Thank you, Captain."

"I shall also send a report back to the world of the living. Lady Yoruichi will appreciate it."

Akemi smirked but didn't say anything about the Captain's exclusion of her uncle. She would never understand Soi-Feng's dislike so she didn't address it.

"One last thing, Akemi-kun. No matter what happens in the future, I want you to know that you have earned a place in this squad. I wish you luck." Soi-Feng said warmly. Akemi smiled broadly, her heart feeling as if it would burst from joy. She had a place in the same squad that had been her father's and her uncle's.

"Thank you, Captain. I won't disappoint you." she said earnestly. Soi-Feng smiled and returned to her paperwork.

"See that you don't. Dismissed."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Third Month: Squad 4

It was the first day of Akemi's third month in the Soul Society. The air was slightly cool but the sun was shining and took away some of the cold. On this day, Akemi was being led to the office of Squad 4 captain, Retsu Unohana. She would be teaching Akemi about healing techniques.

Akemi knew that the barracks for this squad also housed the Coordinated Relief Station and to her surprise, it seemed very peaceful. Everywhere she looked, Akemi could see beautiful gardens, dotted with many benches for relaxing. Akemi looked to the young man who was her guide. He was shorter than her and had shaggy black hair.

"Excuse me, but is it always like this?" she asked curiously. He looked at her confused by the question.

"Always like what?"

"Like this." Akemi waved her arms around to show the tranquil place. "I know this is the medical center as well and I thought it would be busier." The young man smiled at her clarification.

"Captain Unohana is a very wise woman. She teaches us that we must never panic, that we must keep calm for the sake of our patients. That includes how we take care of our barracks." he replied pleasantly. Akemi could hear the admiration for the captain in his voice. Now she was excited and curious to meet this woman.

They walked past the main building of the Relief Station and Akemi could see that her guide was leading her to a small, square white building. A sign in front of it read 'Squad 4 Captain's Office'. When they entered, they were greeted by the smell of fresh linens and on either side of the entrance were pots with blooming blue bellflowers, the symbol for the squad. There were many windows and even a side exit that led to a personal garden. At the back of the room was a desk where the captain sat doing paperwork. Akemi wondered if that was all the captains did when there wasn't a crisis. Behind the desk was the squad's tall lieutenant.

"Captain Unohana, Lieutenant Kotetsu, may I present Akemi Urahara, recently arrived from Squad 2." the guide said with a bow. The captain looked up from her work and smiled.

"Thank you, Hanataro. You may go back to your duties." she said pleasantly. Akemi was surprised by her kind face and relaxed demeanor. Captain Unohana seemed the complete opposite of the other captains that Akemi had met so far.

"Urahara-kun, are you feeling well?" The question brought Akemi from her thoughts. She looked around quickly and saw that Hanataro was gone and that she was alone with the captain and lieutenant.

"I apologize, Captain Unohana. I'm just surprised by your squad. It's just so…so…peaceful." she answered.

"Are you troubled by this? You know we are not a combat unit." Akemi blushed and absently picked at her fingernails.

"No, I'm not. I don't mean to offend you. It's just so different from what I've experienced these last two months." Akemi replied, trying not to get flustered.

"Relax, Urahara-kun. We are only trying to discern your feelings about our squad. As you may know, we are not exactly popular." Lieutenant Kotetsu replied. Many of the combat squads, especially Squad 11, looked down on Squad 4 because their focus was on healing and maintenance of the Seireitei. Some members were even bullied by these squads.

"Captain, I am honored to be trained in your squad." Akemi paused then, a sad smile coming to her face. "In the human world my mother was a type of healer, a nurse. She was very good at her job. I want to learn from your squad because I believe it is important work and because I believe that it would help me understand my mother a little better."

Captain Unohana stood and approached Akemi. She took the novice Soul Reaper's hands in hers and gave Akemi a warm smile.

"Welcome to Squad 4, Akemi Urahara. We begin your training tomorrow morning."

-)*(-

The next morning Akemi had a light breakfast then hurried to Captain Unohana's office. The captain was alone, reading a report, when Akemi arrived. She smiled that welcoming smile which quickly turned to a look of confusion when she saw Akemi's zanpakuto strapped to her side.

"Urahara-kun, why do you come to me so armed?" she asked. Akemi blushed nervously and slowly approached the captain's desk.

"I…I brought my zanpakuto because I was hoping you could help with something. Oji-san said that my zanpakuto has the ability to heal, faster than normal techniques. However, neither he nor my father could figure out how." Akemi explained.

"And you think I can help you succeed where they failed?" the captain finished. Akemi nodded shyly as Captain Unohana thought it over.

"Urahara-kun, I am intrigued by this task. I have heard rumors of this ability and I believe it would prove invaluable if we could uncover it. Therefore, I shall first teach you the conventional techniques. In return, I am requiring you to meditate with your zanpakuto at least an hour a day. Speak with the spirit of your sword. You have achieved bankai, yes?"

Akemi looked startled by that question. Did everyone know about that?

"Y-yes, Captain. A bit prematurely though." she answered. Unohana smiled reassuringly.

"It's good that you can admit that, but I digress. I believe that learning this healing technique is similar to learning bankai. You must learn from your sword. Only the inner spirit can guide you to that technique. Having an understanding of healing from me will assist you with this." Akemi nodded and thought on the captain's words.

"Very well, Captain Unohana. I agree to your strategy." she replied.

"Excellent. Then let us begin."

Akemi was taught the principles of healing, of sensing damaged spiritual pressure and categorizing the level of damage. The captain then taught her of replacing the damage with one's own spiritual pressure and using it in tandem with the patient's to heal that damage. For more complex cases, Akemi was shown tools that were used to assist with the healing.

Over the first few days, Akemi proved quite adept at sensing and categorizing levels of damage. However, she was having difficulty allocating the proper amount of spiritual pressure into the wound. At one point she had even made an injury worse. Captain Unohana would never forget the look of horror and shame on the poor girl's face. Luckily no permanent damage had been inflicted. Despite the captain's encouraging words, Akemi only found solace in her meditation sessions with her zanpakuto, Ten no okami.

Eventually, Akemi improved her technique. She also recounted her lessons from Okami with the captain. If Akemi didn't understand a concept, the wise captain did her best to explain it. When Akemi wasn't healing or meditating, she assisted other Squad 4 members with their maintenance work. There was so much to be done, and each day her respect for the squad increased.

The month passed quickly and Akemi found that though it had been challenging, it had been her most relaxed month so far. Late in the month on one of her few days off, Akemi sat in a tree, reading a book for school. It was a glorious day outside, too nice to be studying inside.

"You know, you look like a cat stuck in a tree." a voice called in front of her. Akemi looked to see Izuru grinning at her from another branch. She closed her book and smirked.

"And what does that make you? A nosy squirrel perhaps?" she quipped lightly. Izuru grimaced and feigned injury to his heart.

"Ouch. Well struck." he replied, soon grinning again. Akemi liked when he smiled. Izuru was too serious, in her opinion. The Squad 3 lieutenant balanced on his branch and scooted closer to Akemi.

"So how's it going in Squad 4?" he asked curiously.

"It's going really well. Want to see something cool?" she asked, grinning mischievously.

Izuru eyed her warily but nodded, curiosity getting the better of him. Akemi set her book in a dip in the tree trunk and drew out her zanpakuto. She released its shikai and Izuru was impressed by the change in the blade. A sharp sting in his arm drew him from his contemplations. He looked to his arm and saw a thin line of blood welling up. He hadn't even seen Akemi strike.

"Hey! You cut me!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm sorry but just bear with me." she said apologetically. Izuru kept quiet as Akemi focused, the energy around her blade going from gold to green. He also noticed a subtle rise in her spiritual pressure.

"Ten no okami, Chiryo-sha." she intoned, waving the flat of the blade over the wound. A sheet of green energy covered it and the wound began to close, the blood even flowing back as it did. When it was done, all that remained was a thin, faint scar. Izuru looked at her amazed.

"Akemi, that's incredible!" he said awestruck.

"Isn't it? I learned something my father could not. That alone makes this trip worth it." she replied as she sheathed her sword.

"Congratulations. That is a wonderful achievement. So does this mean you're almost done here?"

"With this squad, yes. I still have so much to learn. Next up is Squad 6. I'm supposed to hear back on my request soon."

"That is a good choice. Captain Kuchiki will teach you a lot." Izuru replied.

"Yeah, I hope so."

A moment of silence passed between them. Izuru looked around absently and spotted Akemi's book.

"What are you reading, Akemi?" he asked inquisitively. Akemi glanced back and grabbed the thin tome.

"Oh this? It's a book for school. It's a collection of poetry by a Western poet. She writes about love and how it changed her life." she explained, flipping through the pages. Izuru raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Poetry? That's an interest of mine! Would you care to read some to me?" he asked excitedly. Akemi blushed fiercely at this request. It wasn't like any of it was risqué but it was very personal and intimate. In Akemi's mind, the poems were things that should only be spoken to a lover.

"Uh, I don't know, Izuru. Um, would care to borrow the book?" she replied, still thumbing through the pages and trying to hide her blush. Izuru noticed and found himself smiling a little. Akemi was an interesting individual and over their last few meetings, Izuru found himself falling for her. She was so focused on her studies though, both Soul Reaper and human, that he didn't want to distract her by telling her his feelings.

"Akemi, if it would not detract from your work, I would be honored to borrow your book." Izuru said warmly. Akemi looked up surprised and a little relieved.

"Really? Ok. When you read it, just ignore my notes in the page margins. They're not important." she replied as she handed him the book. Izuru smiled as she went into a lengthy description of the work, her face and hands becoming very animated as she spoke. No, he decided, he wouldn't tell her yet. For now he would be silent, content to be near her.

-)*(-)*(-

**For those interested, Akemi was reading Sonnets from the Portuguese by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.**

**Also, I apologize for my Japanese typing. Still can't get the proper symbols down. Also using an internet translator so if the words aren't quite right, I'm sorry. What Akemi said when healing Izuru was:**

**Ten no okami, Chiryo-sha = Wolf of Heaven (her zanpakuto), The Healer**

**It's a technique that can only be done in shikai form. More will be revealed about her zanpakuto later. Hope everyone is enjoying this! Comments are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fourth Month: Squad 6

Akemi's fourth month in the Soul Society had begun but she had not yet heard any confirmation on where she would be going. She tried not to think of the worst-case scenarios. Worrying wouldn't make her next assignment come any faster. Instead she focused on reviewing her past lessons. No sooner had she begun her Zanjutsu review, she heard a loud, male voice.

"Hey you, Squad 4 people! Where's Akemi Urahara?"

Akemi knew that voice and was surprised to hear it. She went around the building she was near and she saw who was looking for her. Sure enough, Akemi could see Renji Abarai questioning the two members of Squad 4 that he had found.

Silent as could be, Akemi snuck up on the unsuspecting lieutenant. When her fellow squad members noticed her, she motioned for them to be quiet. Then when she was directly behind Renji, she struck.

"Geez Renji, could you be any louder! This is a hospital!" she shouted, also giving him a playful shove. Renji jumped in surprise and nearly fell over. Akemi and her comrades laughed at the sight. Renji glared at the Squad 4 people and they immediately quieted. He then turned his glare upon Akemi.

"Very funny, Akemi. Why'd you do that?" he replied stonily.

"Just making up for lost time." she answered, waving as her comrades left them alone. She then turned back to Renji, still grinning.

"So what's up? Why are you back here?" she asked.

"Well I had to come back and check-in with my captain and then I had to fulfill this request for some newbie to join our squad." he replied, winking at Akemi for the last part. Akemi's eyes perked in interest, a wide smile on her face.

"And?" she prodded, giddy with anticipation. Renji stood straight at attention, eyes forward. For business matters, Renji could be incredibly formal.

"Akemi Urahara, on behalf of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, I welcome you to Squad 6 for further Soul Reaper training. You will begin training tomorrow morning." he announced. He paused for a moment, relaxing from his serious posture.

"Akemi, what exactly are you planning to have my captain teach you? It's not like we're a specialized squad like the Stealth Force or anything." he added, giving his friend a curious look. Akemi smirked as she led Renji to the Squad 4 barracks.

"Your captain is a pro with knowing all the rules and regs of this place. I want to make sure I know them all so I don't run the risk of screwing up. I already get enough grief from some folk because I'm half Quincy. I don't need to give them any more ammo to use against me. Also, your captain is a master at kidō. That's the one technique I haven't learned yet." she explained.

"That's a smart move. He's tough but Captain Kuchiki is a good teacher. He pushes you to be at your best." Renji said approvingly.

"Yeah. Besides, I'll get to come bug you too." Akemi joked, shoving Renji again. Renji grinned and playfully tugged her ponytail in retaliation.

"I'd like that. Just don't get me in trouble."

Akemi laughed at that as she stopped by a door. By now they had reached Akemi's quarters.

"Yes, sir, Lieutenant Abarai, sir." Renji smirked and followed Akemi into her room. For the rest of the day he helped her pack her things and move into her new quarters in the Squad 6 barracks. Once she was settled, Renji left, telling her to rest up and that he'd see her in the morning.

The following day, Akemi was up early, jittery from nerves. She did her best to choke down some of her breakfast then she finished getting ready and headed to Captain Kuchiki's office. Akemi knocked on his door but received no answer. She waited a moment then tried again. Still no answer.

Akemi felt foolish waiting outside all alone so she checked the door. It was open so Akemi let herself in and what she saw took her breath away. Inside was a large space and at the back was the captain's ornate desk. But what really grabbed her attention were the vast shelves of books that covered all the walls. She carefully inspected the titles on the spines of the books, hands firmly clasped behind her back so she wouldn't be tempted to touch any of them.

"Do you enjoy reading, Urahara-kun?" a calm voice asked suddenly. Akemi jumped in surprise, nearly falling into a bookshelf. She regained her balance and stood at attention when she saw who was addressing her.

"Captain Kuchiki! Lieutenant Abarai! I didn't hear you come in!" she exclaimed nervously. She hadn't even sensed their spiritual pressures. Renji looked a little amused but Captain Kuchiki's face was expressionless and gave away nothing. He simply moved to his desk and sat down.

"Always be aware of your surroundings, Urahara-kun." Captain Kuchiki said levelly. Akemi swallowed nervously and bowed.

"Yes, Captain." she replied humbly. Captain Kuchiki nodded to Renji in approval of Akemi's formality. Akemi was oblivious to this, simply too intimidated to move. Finally the captain spoke again.

"At ease, Urahara-kun." Akemi stood straight but relaxed her pose, arms at her sides.

"Renji has informed me of your intentions and I agree with them. Soul Reapers are keepers of peace and order therefore you must know and follow the rules to the letter. As for kidō, I am surprised you do not know anything on it."

"No, sir, I do not. I was too young to learn. Father died before he could teach me."

Captain Kuchiki nodded solemnly. "If memory serves, my grandfather said that your father could have served in the Kidō Corps. but he chose to stay in the Stealth Force with your uncle. I am curious to see if you have picked up his talent."

Akemi tried to keep her face blank at the mention of her father but Renji could see her lower lip quiver. He spared a glance at his captain then changed the subject.

"During the day Captain Kuchiki will teach you the rules and regulations then move on to kidō. In the afternoon you will come with me to the Academy training grounds and we will practice the actual techniques. Understood?" Akemi broke out of her reverie and looked more focused at Renji.

"Yes, Lieutenant."

Akemi's lessons began in full soon after. She was presented with an incredible amount of material. The captain even presented her with two pocket notebooks. One was strictly for copying the rules and Akemi was required to keep it with her at all times. The other was for her kidō studies, meant for copying down chants and personal notes for execution of the techniques.

So far this was Akemi's most mentally challenging month of training. She was studying constantly, even during meals. During lessons Captain Kuchiki would randomly quiz her and if she didn't know the answer, the captain relegated her to menial tasks that took up valuable studying time. Needless to say, she worked hard to never let that happen again.

Afternoon lessons with Renji went a little better. It was easier to commit chants to memory when she applied it to practical use. Surprisingly, Bakudō, or defensive spells, came easily to Akemi and by the second week she was already at level 21. Hadō, or offensive spells, were a little more difficult for her. By the second week she was only at level 10 spells.

Once during practice, Akemi was trying to perfect her use of the level 4 spell Byakurai. For one second she lost concentration and accidentally summoned her Quincy bow. As the spell went off, Akemi was forced to fire an arrow. The normally gold arrow was now laced with pale lightning. It hit the intended target with a resounding explosion. Both she and Renji looked on in shock, surrounded by dust.

"Akemi?" Renji asked quietly.

"Yeah, Renji." she replied, equally quiet.

"That was the most amazing, crazy accident I've ever seen. Don't do it again." he replied breathlessly.

"Not a problem."

After that incident, Akemi kept better focus, especially with the amount of spirit energy that she put into her spells. Renji noted with interest that Akemi was similar to Ichigo in the sense that they both had an incredibly vast amount of spiritual pressure. She was able to perform an incredible amount of spells without tiring, and this helped her perfect more difficult spells. The lieutenant couldn't help but be impressed by her dedication and sheer talent. This girl would eventually become a force to be reckoned with and Renji was thankful that she was on their side.

On the last day of training, Captain Kuchiki tested her on all she had learned in her month with them. In the morning she was tested on her kidō skills. In the afternoon, she was given a verbal examination of her knowledge of the rules. To Akemi's delight, she passed with flying colors. After a short break, Akemi met back in the captain's office. Captain Kuchiki looked over some papers then locked eyes with Akemi. Though he was still intimidating, Akemi did a better job of keeping calm.

"Akemi Urahara, you have done incredibly well this month. You have been focused and sincere in your efforts to learn what it means to be a Soul Reaper. Though I am recommending you to move on in your studies, I encourage you to review all you have learned. I would be disappointed if you become sloppy because you advanced so quickly." he said sternly.

"Yes, Captain. I understand."

"Very well. Now I have taken the liberty of scheduling your next month of training. Renji has informed me that you are on the verge of learning bankai and that the form it takes is of two weapons. Therefore, you will have joint training with Squad 8 Captain Kyoraku and Squad 13 Captain Ukitake. That is all."

"Thank you, Captain. I appreciate all you have done for me." Akemi said gratefully.

"I did nothing but teach. You did the work." he corrected, voice still level but stern. Akemi gave a small smile and bowed.

"Thank you, sir." she said then turned and left. She knew Captain Kuchiki wasn't the emotional type so she didn't say more.

Soon after she left, Akemi felt and arm around her shoulders. It was Renji and he had a wide smile on his face.

"Great job, Akemi! The captain was really impressed with you." he said proudly.

"Really? How could you tell? He's not exactly Mr. Emotional." Akemi replied dryly.

"That's just how he is but trust me; he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of setting up your next lesson if he didn't care." Renji explained.

"Wow, ok. So what now?" she asked curiously. Renji's smile grew wider and a little mischievous.

"Tonight we celebrate. I have planned a party with some friends. You go get cleaned up and I'll come get you at six thirty."

"Ok I'll see you then." she answered. As she headed to her room, Akemi couldn't help but smile. She had been working so hard and now she would get to relax at a party. What a day.

Akemi grabbed a snack then went to wash up. Once that was done she quickly did her hair and makeup. Akemi hadn't expected any special occasions during her time here so she hadn't brought much. She kept it simple with her hair tied back like usual and only used foundation powder and mascara. She was taking one final look in the mirror when Renji knocked on her door.

Akemi hurried out and Renji led her away from the barracks. They walked for some time and soon the sun was setting. It wasn't dark for long though. As they walked through woods, Akemi could see dots of light and could hear people talking.

Before long Renji and Akemi emerged from the woods into a clearing. Paper lanterns hung in the trees giving off soft light, but the main light came from a bonfire in the center of the clearing. Two tables were set off to the side and laid out with food and drinks.

"Renji, this is beautiful. Thank you." Akemi whispered in awe. Renji was about to reply when he was interrupted by a loud, female voice.

"Well it's about time, Renji! It seems like we've been waiting forever! I'm starved!" Suddenly Akemi was wrapped in a tight hug by none other than Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of Squad 10. They had met briefly on Akemi's orientation day but hadn't seen each other much since then.

"Oh Akemi, thank goodness you're here! Renji wouldn't let us eat until you arrived." she cried.

"Rangiku, that is the polite thing to do." a deep male voice replied sternly. Lieutenant of Squad 9, Shuhei Hisagi, stood arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head at Rangiku.

"Oh Shuhei, don't be such a stick in the mud." Rangiku pouted as she released Akemi. Renji looked at his friend apologetically as his fellow lieutenants walked away, still arguing.

"Sorry about them. This was kind of last minute so there aren't many others here." he began but Akemi cut him off with an upraised hand.

"Don't worry, Renji. Like I said before, thank you. This is perfect." The two friends didn't bring it up again and went to get something to eat. At the tables, Akemi was surprised to see that Izuru was there as well. She quickly grabbed a plate of food and went to talk with him.

And so it went: they ate, talked, and laughed well into the night. It reminded Akemi of her farewell brunch back in Karakura Town. She smiled at the happy memory and feeling content knowing that she was making more.

A few hours before sunrise and with the fire burning low, Renji caught everyone's attention. He had a large package in hand as he spoke.

"Ok everyone, to close out the festivities I got a little something from a friend in the Rukon District." He unwrapped the package, revealing two large firework rockets. Cheers erupted from the small group. Renji quieted them and continued his speech.

"Akemi, you've been with us for four months now. Already you're becoming a fantastic Soul Reaper. We're looking forward to seeing what you'll do next." Everyone clapped then Shuhei went with Renji to set up the rockets. It took them a few minutes, which included Shuhei running back for the matches, but then they were finally ready. They lit the rockets and used flash step to quickly get back to the others.

The fuses sparked as the flames raced up to the rockets. There then came a loud whistling noise and then the rockets shot into the sky. Multiple explosions followed, bursting forth in bursts of red, blue, green, purple, and gold. They all stood, watching transfixed, and Akemi almost didn't notice the hand gently gripping hers. She looked to see Izuru beside her. He smiled warmly and gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"Congratulations, Akemi." he said. Akemi blushed and her heart began to race from how he was looking at her. She hadn't felt this way in a long time and that made her think of Uryu. She quickly pulled her hand away and gave Izuru an embarrassed smile.

"Thank you, Izuru." she replied and went back to watching the fireworks. Nearby, Renji noticed what was going on. He frowned and decided that he would need to have a talk with Izuru.

-)*(-)*(-

**Sorry about the long chapter. There was a lot to talk about. Comments are appreciated. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fifth Month: Squads 8 and 13

At the beginning of the next month there was a lieutenants' meeting, all were required to attend. The purpose of this was to update fellow officers on the activities of each other's squads and on activities in the mortal realm. Renji had made his report early on in the meeting and now was incredibly bored. He noticed Squad 11 lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi was sound asleep. He envied her and wished he could get away with that.

As Nanao Ise of Squad 8 went through her lengthy report, Renji rested his head on one of his hands, leaning on the table and looking around. A few people were actually paying rapt attention while others only seemed to be paying attention. Renji saw that Rukia had returned and was writing something in a notebook. He bet that she was either actually taking notes or drawing one of her cartoons with the Chappy bunnies. When Renji caught a quick glimpse of a goofy look on Rukia's face, he had his answer. She was drawing.

Renji smirked and continued his perusal of the lieutenants. He next saw Izuru, who was usually quite attentive at these meetings. The Squad 3 lieutenant did look up at Nanao and seemed to take notes but then he would sneak looks at a slender book hidden beneath his notebook. Unfortunately Renji couldn't get a good look at it without being obvious and disrupting the meeting. It probably had something to do with Akemi. Renji frowned and reminded himself that he had to talk with Izuru once the meeting was over.

He rested back in his seat and tried to pay attention for the rest of the meeting. He managed to doze off only once. Once the meeting was over, Renji sprang to his feet and stretched his cramped muscles.

_Ugh, that took forever!_ he thought, annoyed with the whole thing. A random shove suddenly made Renji lurch forward, jolting him from his thoughts. The startled lieutenant spun back and saw Rukia and Izuru grinning at him.

"Rukia, what was that for?" he growled, now even more annoyed. His friend looked at him innocently.

"Now Renji, why would you say that? I didn't do anything?" she asked, pouting slightly. Renji's frown lessened and he sighed in resignation. He could never stay mad at Rukia for long.

"So why are you back, Rukia?" Renji asked, changing the subject.

"Captain Ukitake requested that I return to see Akemi. She's training with him this month and he thought it would be good to have a friend around." Rukia explained, "I'm going to get her momentarily."

Renji sniffed dismissively at that.

"I'm a friend of Akemi's" he replied.

"You're not in Squad 13, Renji." Rukia said bluntly.

"Oh."

The petite Soul Reaper smirked at her friend and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Renji." she said then turned to Izuru, "Bye, Izuru. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Rukia. Good luck." the blonde lieutenant replied. After Rukia was gone, Renji and Izuru left the conference room. They walked quietly for a bit then Renji spared a glance at his fellow lieutenant.

"So, Izuru, what are your intentions regarding Akemi Urahara?" he asked seriously. Renji wasn't exactly subtle. Izuru stopped walking, looking at his friend in surprise.

"What? Why?" he asked, completely off-guard. Renji turned and looked directly at Izuru.

"She is my friend and I will not let anyone hurt her." Renji answered, completely serious. Izuru leaned back against a wall and took a calming breath before answering.

"I consider her a dear friend even though she's only been here a few months." he replied carefully. However, Renji wasn't satisfied. He looked at Izuru as if there was more.

"And?" Renji prompted when Izuru didn't speak.

"And I have come to have feelings for her." Izuru said finally. Suspicions confirmed, Renji relaxed a little but he still had a serious look on his face.

"The fact that she's a subordinate aside; you do know that someone back in the land of the living is waiting for her, right?"

Izuru's face fell a little and he nodded.

"More of a guess. Just based on how she acts in certain situations." he paused then looked at Renji, a flicker of hope in his eyes. "Is Akemi betrothed to this other man?" Renji looked at Izuru curiously, unsure of where he was going with this.

"No, I don't believe so." Renji answered hesitantly. Izuru smiled and visibly relaxed.

"Then I still have a chance." Izuru said, his confidence restored. Renji grimaced slightly, now realizing that there wouldn't be much he could do to dissuade Izuru.

"Just tread carefully. For both your sakes." That said, Renji turned and left. He didn't even see or hear Izuru's response.

-)*(-

"Akemi, don't be afraid! Everything will be fine!"

Akemi looked at Rukia nervously as they entered the Squad 13 barracks. She had been thrilled that Rukia was her escort but she was nervous because this signified the beginning of her next set of training. Possibly her most dangerous to date.

"Don't get me wrong, Rukia. I'm looking forward to training with your captain. I'm not afraid of him. It's the training I'm afraid of." she answered quietly. Rukia patted her friend on the shoulder.

"Your bankai training will go fine. Captain Ukitake will be very understanding and Captain Kyoraku will follow my captain's lead. You will be fine." she said confidently.

"Thank you, Rukia. You are a good friend." Akemi answered gratefully. The two walked on deeper into the barracks, admiring the gardens and the peacefulness of the place. It reminded Akemi of the Squad 4 barracks, only bigger. It was truly an incredible place.

Soon they reached a square building with a pond to the side of it. Akemi peered over the edge and saw an abundance of koi swimming about their watery confines. Akemi smirked then followed Rukia inside. The room was sparsely decorated with a few wall hangings and vases with fresh flowers. At the back was a low table where a thin man with long, white hair sat on a cushion reading papers. He looked up as they approached, a welcoming look on his face.

"Hello! You're early." Captain Ukitake said jovially.

"I'm sorry, sir. If you're busy, we can come back later." Akemi replied. Captain Ukitake shook his head and waved his hand, as if brushing the notion away.

"Nonsense. Better early than late. Besides, now we don't have to rush." he answered and motioned for them to sit.

"Now Akemi, I am sure that Rukia gave you the basic plan for this month. Is this correct?" he said, getting down to business.

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Though you seem to be quite adept at using and communicating with your zanpakuto, bankai training can be dangerous. And even though you've managed it before, I want you to take your time with the theory and meditation aspects before we move on to practical application." Akemi nodded quickly after his explanation, eager for Captain Ukitake to continue.

"Now Akemi, I want you to meditate with your sword everyday. You are not only a partner with your zanpakuto, but also the leader of the two. Once that has been established, we will then move on to summoning your bankai and then to sparring. Rukia will be here as support." Captain Ukitake explained, still serious. After he gave Rukia instruction in regards to running the squad while he trained Akemi, they began Akemi's lessons.

As instructed, she meditated with Ten no ōkami everyday. She immediately learned what her mistakes had been when she had first summoned her bankai. They had wasted great amounts of spiritual pressure and her bankai had not properly formed. The spirit of the sword helped Akemi to correct these problems. The more difficult part was convincing the spirit that Akemi was now in charge. It was used to being Akemi's protector and was having a hard time letting go of that position. Akemi spent long hours in meditation to work on that.

Captain Ukitake and Rukia would check in on her from time to time, making sure that she was doing well. During one of these visits in the middle of the second week, Captain Ukitake noticed that Akemi had a serene expression on her face, compared to the looks of sheer concentration that he had seen before.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open, focusing as they saw the captain. Akemi smiled and stood from her seated position on the floor.

"Captain Ukitake, I am ready to summon my bankai." she said confidently. He looked at her, shocked and concerned.

"Are you sure, Akemi? There's no rush." he replied honestly. The young woman nodded again, not deterred by his words.

"Yes, sir. I am sure. I am ready for bankai." she repeated.

"Very well then. Follow me." Captain Ukitake led Akemi across the Squad 13 barracks to the area that was used as a training ground. It was a grassy area that surrounded a shallow pit lined with soft dirt. It was as long and as wide as two football fields. A perfect spot for unleashing and practicing with one's bankai.

Captain Ukitake led Akemi down a slope into the training area. They walked for a bit until they were approximately at the center of the field. They stopped then Captain Ukitake stepped a few feet away from Akemi.

"Ok Akemi, let's see your bankai." Captain Ukitake announced. Akemi gave a quick nod, unsheathing her zanpakuto. She held her blade vertically in front of her and closed her eyes in concentration. Soon her blade was limned in gold energy and there was a spike in her spiritual pressure.

"Ten no ōkami, bankai."

Suddenly energy poured forth from the sword, surrounding itself and Akemi. It swirled as if in a tornado then froze and flowed back into itself. What it revealed made Captain Ukitake catch his breath. Akemi's zanpakuto had become a great scimitar, with the guard becoming star-shaped and the gold braiding of the hilt extending through the pommel into a gold tassel. The pommel itself became a golden wolf's head, mouth open and fangs bared. The blade also retained its outline of gold energy. Lastly, and most importantly, in Akemi's other hand was an exact double of the transformed zanpakuto.

When it was done, Akemi opened her eyes and smiled with satisfaction.

"Behold. Kyōryokuna Ten no Ōkami." Akemi then released the blades and they floated in mid-air, rotating slowly at her side. Captain Ukitake clapped in admiration and approval.

"Very good, Akemi!"

For the next week Akemi practiced maintaining her bankai, building her endurance and control. Squad 8 Captain Kyoraku began observing her practices as well. The two captains watched how she used her zanpakuto to create and destroy constructs and how she could either physically wield her swords or move them as they floated free of her hands. They created sparring sessions from those observations.

When it came time to spar, Akemi proved to be uneasy and a bit clumsy wielding two weapons. Captain Ukitake would gently and calmly show her where she had made mistakes and correct her. Captain Kyoraku was more playful in his teachings. When he noticed a mistake, he would lightly hit her with the flat of one of his blades to show where she had missed a block or parry. Both ways kept her aware and forced her to learn from her mistakes.

On one of Akemi's last training days, she was sparring only with Captain Kyoraku. Captain Ukitake wasn't feeling well due to a lingering illness and was resting in his office. He was reading over the monthly Seireitei bulletin when he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter."

The door opened and shut quickly and Captain Ukitake could hear light footsteps approaching his desk.

"Hiya, Uki! How ya' feeling?" a chipper, high-pitched voice greeted happily. Captain Ukitake looked up and smiled as he saw the petite, pink-haired lieutenant of Squad 11, Yachiru Kusajishi.

"Hello, Yachiru! I'm doing better. Thank you for asking." he replied warmly, subtly pushing forward a small dish filled with sweets. Yachiru had quite a sweet tooth so Captain Ukitake made sure he had treats on hand because he never knew when the young lieutenant would be coming by for a visit.

"So Yachiru, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked as Yachiru sat down, popping a candy into her mouth.

"Oh I'm just here to see how the new girl is doing." she replied in matter-of-fact tone, one leg bouncing freely as she ate her candy. Despite Yachiru's carefree manner, Captain Ukitake's face grew serious.

"Akemi? Why do you want to see her?" he asked, though inwardly he knew the answer. Captain Zaraki only sent Yachiru to look at someone for two reasons. To recruit them or to fight them. Ukitake prayed that it was only for recruitment.

Yachiru smiled and popped another candy into her mouth.

"Oh Uki, you know why I came to see her. Kenny wants me to bring her to train with us."

"Is that all? Just to train?" Ukitake replied warily. Yachiru shrugged, staring absently out the open window.

"We'll see. Kenny doesn't choose a fight unless he knows the person will be a challenge. He's still unsure about this one." she answered then shrugged again. "That's just how Kenny is."

Yachiru saw Captain Ukitake's serious expression and her smile vanished.

"Don't worry, Uki. She'll be fine. Kenny won't beat her too bad." she replied in a semi-assuring manner. Captain Ukitake managed a small smirk.

"I wish I shared your optimism, Yachiru." he replied wearily. The worried captain then waved his hand, motioning for the door.

"Go on, Yachiru. She's out in the training yard."

-)*(-

Akemi laid back onto the grass, letting the cool breeze flow over and relax her. Captain Kyoraku had been called away by his lieutenant so Akemi took the free moment to take a break. She was busy staring at the passing clouds when suddenly a pink-haired girl appeared, leaning over her. Akemi jerked in surprise and rolled over to her stomach so she could look at the girl properly.

She wore Soul Reaper robes but had the appearance of a child. Akemi had to do a double-take when she saw that the girl wore a lieutenant's badge. It was all too strange.

"Hi! Are you Akemi Urahara?" the girl asked brightly.

"Yes. How can I help you, lieutenant?" Akemi replied, still unsure of what was going on. The pink-haired lieutenant didn't notice her confusion. She was only happy that she had found Akemi.

"Yay! Ok Kem-Kem, I am Yachiru Kusajishi, Lieutenant of Squad 11. My captain asked me to invite you to our squad. We're going to have so much fun!" the lieutenant exclaimed quickly. Odd nickname aside, Akemi was in shock. An invite to train with Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki's Squad 11. Akemi sighed, running her hands over her face. She had to accept the invitation. It would be a terrible idea to anger Captain Zaraki. Akemi sighed again, trying to calm her racing heart. This next month would be interesting.

-)*(-)*(-

**Sorry for being gone for so long! Things have been pretty hectic lately. I hope you like the chapter. Hopefully I'll have another one up soon! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting on my story. It helps a lot.**

**Here are some little tidbits for you:**

**The name of Akemi's bankai means Mighty Wolf of Heaven.**

**Akemi first summoned her bankai in my other story Of Two Worlds. She hadn't been ready for that and it had almost killed her.**

**That's it for now! Next up, Akemi and Squad 11!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sixth Month: Squad 11

Izuru stretched his arms over his head as he walked back to his squad's barracks. He was returning from another lieutenants' meeting. This one had been especially long and boring. Izuru had a crick in his neck just from looking one way for so long. He hadn't even had a chance to read Akemi's book, which he had already re-read multiple times. He had found the style of poetry interesting and that reading it relaxed him.

Izuru smiled to himself as he thought of Akemi. She certainly had become a bright spot in his life ever since Captain Ichimaru's betrayal. Even Izuru's squadmates had noticed and welcomed his improved behavior. The lieutenant of Squad 3 walked for some time, those happy thoughts on his mind. They put him in such a fine mood that he decided to take a detour through the shopping district. This area in the Seireitei catered only to Soul Reapers and the noble clans.

The blonde Soul Reaper wandered about until a familiar scent caught his attention. He followed it until he reached a flower stand. There before him was a display of lavender. He remembered that Akemi had worn a perfume that smelled of lavender at Renji's party. He quickly asked the vendor the cost and bought a small bouquet. He would surprise Akemi with them.

Satisfied with his purchase, Izuru then left the shopping district and began to walk toward the Squad 13 barracks. As he was turning a corner though, he collided hard with someone. The person was shorter than him and Izuru's chin connected hard with the person's forehead. They both fell backwards, dazed by the collision.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the person, a woman by the sound of her voice, said angrily.

"I could say the same for you!" he retorted. Izuru stood and dusted himself off. He looked up to see who he had run into and a look of surprise crossed his face.

"Akemi! I am so sorry!" he exclaimed, angry disappearing.

"Izuru! I'm sorry as well! What are you doing here?" she replied, hoisting her bag back on her shoulder.

"I was just browsing around the shops." he answered then looked down, remembering the small bouquet. "Um, I found these for you." He held up the small bouquet, feeling a bit awkward. Akemi's eyes brightened as she took the gift. She brought them to her face, breathing deeply of the light, sweet scent.

"Izuru, these are beautiful. Thank you." she said gratefully then gently placed them inside her bag. Izuru's eyebrows arched in curiosity as he noticed that it was packed with all of her things.

"Akemi, where are you going?"

Akemi stood with her bag and looked back at Izuru, her smile gone.

"I'm heading to the Squad 11 barracks. I've been invited by Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi." she answered solemnly. Izuru's heart sank and his brow creased in concern.

"That's a dangerous squad." he replied.

"Yeah and they don't allow for fraternization with other squads so I won't be able to visit you while I'm there." Izuru noted the disappointment in her voice. He felt the same way. He had looked forward to Akemi's visits and now the upcoming month would seem very empty. Izuru gave a resigned sigh and took Akemi's hands in his.

"Promise me that you'll be safe. Don't do anything reckless."

Akemi grinned and gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, I'll try. I just don't think the others will give me a chance." She grinned at her little joke but noticed that Izuru had a serious look on his face and lack of reply. She sighed and hugged him tightly.

"Please try not to worry too much. I'll be careful and I'll be done before you know it." she whispered.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting."

Akemi had heard those words before and it made her heart sink. She hugged Izuru one last time then headed off to Squad 11. Izuru was left alone with the lingering scent of lavender.

-)*(-

"Ikkaku! Ikkaku, look!"

Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame turned from his training session to look at his friend. Yumichika Ayasegawa, Fifth Seat of Squad 11, was pointing excitedly away from the training field.

"Yumichika, what is it? I'm busy training these new recruits." he replied annoyed. His friend waved that notion away.

"Pssh. This is by far more important. There is that new recruit that Lieutenant Kusajishi told us about. She is stunning! That complexion, that hair! Finally another warrior that is also beautiful! It will only enhance the power and reputation of our squad!" Yumichika exclaimed in his exaggerated manner. Ikkaku followed his friend's gaze and he had to admit that the girl was lovely, especially with her unique silver hair and gold eyes. She also had a serious, focused look that seemed to take in everything around her. He liked that. Maybe this recruit would be worth all the fuss.

Ikkaku and Yumichika then noticed another recruit approach her. The large, muscular man had a smug, overconfident look on his face as he strolled up beside her and threw an arm over her slender shoulders.

"Hey cutie, how about you let me show you around? We'll have a good time."

Both seated officers rolled their eyes at the idiot's stupid move. The girl stopped walking and gave the fool an icy stare.

"How about you get your arm off me? I need to see the captain." she replied coolly. The other recruit scoffed and tried to get closer to her. The girl wrinkled her nose in disgust and backed away.

"You'll be fine! Just hang out with me. We'll have a good time, I promise!" he continued loudly.

Ikkaku saw the girl's eyes narrow dangerously and by then he knew the fool's fate was sealed. Faster than the blink of an eye, the girl had slipped out of the fool's grasp, grabbed the offending arm, and proceeded to break it at the elbow. The man fell to the ground, howling in agony. She then whispered something that Ikkaku couldn't hear but made the man pale then continued on her way. Ikkaku and Yumichika nodded to each other in approval. The man had dishonored the squad with his antics and the new girl had punished him for it. Ikkaku turned his attention back to his recruits, a smile on his face. Maybe the new girl would be worth it after all.

-)*(-

Akemi had gotten through her meeting with Captain Zaraki unscathed and in one piece. She had managed to stand before him without giving in to fear. The man was incredibly intimidating, given his tall stature and scarred, muscled form. Akemi had feared that he would challenge her at any moment. To her relief he only outlined a training regiment that required her to learn kendo and reinforce her other sword skills. The downside was that everyday she had to challenge a member of the squad and defeat him in combat. This would culminate in a battle with Captain Zaraki at the end of the month.

Akemi wasn't thrilled with that prospect but she knew that there would be no avoiding it. Kenpachi Zaraki would find some way to duel her and the sooner she got it over with, the better off she would be.

The next day, Akemi met with Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame. He would be her tutor for most of her lessons. The lean, bald Soul Reaper looked at Akemi sternly as they began.

"Welcome to Squad 11. I am Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame. This squad is not for the squeamish or for anyone who believes in that pacifist crap. If you do, then you can leave now." he began. Akemi didn't flinch; she only stared at him emotionlessly. Ikkaku subtly nodded his approval before continuing his speech.

"You will be learning kendo while in this squad. It is "The Way of the Sword". It focuses on two-handed techniques and will also increase your focus as a warrior."

Third Seat Madarame then wasted no time in starting the lessons. Akemi learned focus and control using two-handed sword techniques and also how to put more power in her swings. She also began to see why Captain Zaraki didn't like this method. It could be tedious but she understood its usefulness. On some days, Fifth Seat Ayasegawa joined the training sessions.

Practices progressed well and soon Captain Zaraki began observing the sessions. That made Akemi nervous but she did her best to ignore him. Lieutenant Kusajishi, however, was more difficult to ignore. She would usually be cheering at Captain Zaraki's side.

"C'mon, Kem-Kem! Beat Baldy!" Those cheers would usually lead to one or the other making a mistake and drawing out a duel to the Captain and Lieutenant's amusement.

One day when the captain and lieutenant were observing, Akemi felt a strange presence in the training yard. It was like there was a hole or void in the spiritual pressure that filled the area. It distracted her throughout the lesson. Even Third Seat Madarame noticed that she wasn't giving her all.

"C'mon, Akemi! Get your head in the game! Your fighting is horrible!" he scolded. Akemi stopped and looked around the yard.

"I'm sorry, sir." she said, still scanning the field, "But something is not right here."

Then she located the source of the disturbance off to the side of where the captain sat. The source of the void was there in some kind of barrier and there seemed to be a crack because she could detect a leak of spiritual pressure. It was a pressure that she knew all too well. Akemi sheathed her sword, instead summoning her Quincy bow and took aim at the barrier. Captain Zaraki and the other two seated officers looked on in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing, girl?" Zaraki asked, annoyed by the break in the practice. Akemi ignored the captain's questions and focused on the void, singling out the leak in spiritual pressure. When she was sure of the exact location, Akemi let the arrow fly. The captain and officers watched in interest as it struck an invisible solid surface. There was a resounding crack and a bit of the barrier fell away, revealing the toothy grin of Mayuri Kurutsuchi.

The Squad 12 Captain appeared unfazed and simply stepped through the barrier, his zanpakuto already in its shikai form. Akemi frowned in disapproval when she saw that he had grown back his severed arm. Akemi dispelled her bow and took up her sword, preparing to charge him. Captain Zaraki turned his attention from his pupil to his fellow captain.

"Kurutsuchi, why are you here disrupting my training sessions?" he yelled angrily. The odd, painted captain rolled his eyes at Zaraki's bravado.

"Not that you need to know but we have history, she and I. I must repay her for the injuries she has caused me." he hissed, anger bubbling beneath his words.

"You brought those injuries on yourself when you attacked me and my friends." Akemi pointedly reminded him.

"I underestimated you is all. I will not do so again." In a matter of seconds, Kurutsuchi was gone then reappeared beside Akemi. Before Akemi could bring up her sword to block, the devious captain slashed her right arm then disappeared again. Blood spurted from the wound as the arm hung loosely at Akemi's side. The wound burned with pain but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move it.

_What poison is this?_ Akemi thought frantically. She forced away the panicked thoughts and focused on the fight. She grabbed her sword with her left hand and held it in front of herself.

"Burn bright as…" she started to say but was interrupted by three sharp pains that erupted from her neck and torso.

"No, no, none of that. Your nasty zanpakuto will not be released today." Kurutsuchi called from the side. Akemi batted the darts off of her skin, glaring at him darkly. Then suddenly her body was seized by fiery pain. Akemi fell to the ground, curled up in pain. Her chest and stomach felt like they were on fire and soon she was coughing up blood. Her limbs felt like they were being stabbed by millions of tiny knives. The pain soon caused her to dart in and out of consciousness. Akemi could hear talking in the distance but couldn't make out the words. Her vision began to haze over but Akemi could swear that she Kenpachi charging towards Kurutsuchi. She couldn't think more on it now because the next wave of pain sent her spiraling completely into unconsciousness.

-)*(-

Izuru ran as fast as he could to the Squad 4 barracks. He had received a hell butterfly from Renji containing dire news. He pushed himself harder as his stomach knotted from thinking about the message.

_Izuru, I have received word from Ikkaku. Akemi has been gravely injured. Come to the Squad 4 barracks as fast as you can. Renji._

As soon as he had received the message, Izuru had gone off like a shot. He hadn't even told his squad where he was going. All he could think about was Akemi. He couldn't understand how this could have happened. If Akemi had fought a fair fight with Captain Zaraki, Ikkaku wouldn't have sent the message to Renji. He would have simply accepted the outcome.

Izuru gritted his teeth as his frustration and confusion grew. He pushed the questions from his mind and focused on getting to Akemi. Soon the Coordinated Relief Station was in sight and though tiring, Izuru pushed himself to reach the door faster. Inside he could see Squad 4 members hurrying about getting supplies and seeing to other patients. Izuru ignored them all and went straight to the admittance desk. A woman in a pink uniform smiled pleasantly at him.

"Hello, Lieutenant. How may I help you?" she asked sweetly. Izuru didn't return the smile or the greeting.

"Akemi Urahara. Where is she?" he asked urgently. The woman's face froze and her smile vanished. She nodded seriously and pointed down the main hallway behind her.

"She is in room 104 on the right. Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu are seeing to her personally." she answered solemnly. The woman barely finished her statement before Izuru was off running down the hall. He could hear voices as he approached the room. One was Captain Unohana, giving orders, and the other belonged to her lieutenant. Izuru slowly approached the doorway, afraid of what he would find. He had lost comrades before but this was different. He was in love with Akemi and the thought of losing her terrified him.

As he entered he first noticed the two officers cleaning up, throwing away dirty bandages and used tools. In the center of the sterile room was a table and lying atop motionless was Akemi. Her robes were torn and bloody and her skin was deathly pale. Izuru brushed some of her hair from her face and in doing so, felt the skin beneath. He recoiled at how cold it was, looking up at Captain Unohana, fear evident in his face. The gentle captain had a sad look on her face.

"Captain, is…is she?" he tried to ask but the words wouldn't come out.

"No, Izuru, she is still alive but barely. Captain Kurutsuchi used a terrible poison to exact his revenge. The next few hours will be critical. We've done all we can but it is up to Akemi now." she explained somberly.

"We will finish cleaning her and dress her in fresh clothes. You may visit her later, Izuru." Lieutenant Kotetsu added. Izuru nodded dully, barely listening. He could only stare at Akemi's still form. To him, this wasn't Akemi. His Akemi smiled and laughed; she was more than this. Izuru couldn't wrap his mind around this still form, couldn't imagine her gone. Before he was led away, he leaned over and quietly whispered in Akemi's ear.

"Fight, Akemi, fight. Don't give up."

Not caring about who saw him, Izuru gently brushed his lips against her cheek then followed the lieutenant from the room.

-)*(-)*(-

**Sorry about the long wait for updates. Work and the holidays took up a lot of my time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. One more chapter and the epilogue left in this story and then it's back to "Of Two Worlds"! Comments are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Seventh Month – Akemi's Decision

As Captain Unohana had predicted, those next few hours had indeed been critical. Around midnight, Akemi's pulse had begun to strengthen, her fever had broken, and they had been able to get her to swallow some spoonfuls of water and broth. They were small improvements but it was better than nothing. It would be slow but Akemi would recover.

Over the next few days Akemi slept in a private recovery room. Captain Unohana didn't want anyone disturbing Akemi. Since she still would not wake, she had to be propped up to take what little sustenance she could swallow. Izuru would visit as often as he could. Most times he would simply sit with her and either talk about what was going on in the Seireitei or read to her. If Izuru couldn't go, Renji or Rukia would go sit with her.

This continued for two weeks and Izuru tried not to worry. Captain Unohana said that Akemi's body was strengthening and the kind healer remained optimistic. However, Akemi was still not waking up. Izuru knew that he would finally relax if and when she opened her eyes.

-)*(-

Akemi felt as if she was lost in a dense fog. She didn't know where she was; she couldn't see anything. She was all alone. To make matters worse, the lost Soul Reaper felt exhausted and her limbs felt heavy. Her only solace was that somewhere in the distance she could hear her friends.

Most of the time she heard Izuru's voice, and he would tell her day-to-day activities and sometimes reading her poetry. Other times she would hear Renji and Rukia, and they would encourage her. Though she was lost, she at least knew that her friends were looking for her.

Akemi had no way to mark the passage of time in this strange place; just the coming and going of the welcome voices. So she decided to that each time she heard a voice or a set of voices it would be a day. Each day she waited in the fog to hear from her friends and each day seemed to grow brighter, as if the fog was thinning. One day, marked by the return of Izuru's voice, Akemi could feel that the heaviness had left her body, replaced by minor aches all over.

She could also feel that she was actually lying down in a bed. Slight confusion overcame Akemi as she tried to remember what had happened. It had been her sixth month in the Seireitei and she had been moved to Squad 11. Akemi had been sparring with Ikkaku. There had been an odd void and Akemi remembered Mayuri Kurutsuchi being the cause.

Her body tensed as she remembered the terrible poison. For a moment she panicked as she considered the thought that she might be in the insidious captain's lab. The moment passed quickly though because if she was in the lab she wouldn't have heard her friends' voices. She had to see for herself, the risk be damned. As if coming out of a deep dream, Akemi's eyes slowly began to open. Though dim, the light pierced her eyes and forced her to blink repeatedly.

Once her eyes had adjusted, Akemi could see that she was in a room in the Squad 4 barracks. Relief flooded through her. She had escaped his grasp yet again. Bolstered by this realization, Akemi slowly looked around, though her unused muscles ached in protest. The room was empty of objects save for her bed and a small dresser by the window. Akemi was surprised to see someone there putting away her things and placing a vase of flowers atop the dresser. The person wasn't a member of Squad 4 and was too tall to be Rukia. The person was also too slender and fair-haired to be Renji.

"Izu…Iz…Izuru?" Akemi's voice came out cracked and hoarse, more a whisper than the call that she had intended. However, in the small room it was enough. The figure stopped and turned slowly at the sound. It was indeed Izuru and the Squad 3 lieutenant had a smile that lit up his whole face when he saw that Akemi's eyes were open.

"Akemi!" he cried, "You're awake!"

He rushed to her side, quickly embracing her. Akemi smiled, relieved that this was real and not some twisted dream.

"How do you feel? Do you need anything?" he asked, still concerned.

"I feel tired, still weak but other than that I think I'm okay. Some water would be great." she replied quietly, still not used to being able to talk again.

Izuru quickly went to get her a glass of water and returned with Captain Unohana. Akemi quickly gulped her water, quenching her parched throat as the captain inspected her. Izuru meanwhile filled her in on what she had missed. Akemi wasn't thrilled to learn that Mayuri Kurutsuchi was still with his squad but Izuru told her that it was complicated and had something to do with not losing more captains.

They talked about other things for awhile until Captain Unohana said that Akemi needed to rest. Izuru left reluctantly and promised Akemi that he would be back soon. Once everyone was gone, Akemi laid back in bed, thinking hard on what Izuru and the captain had told her.

_Is it not safe here for me anymore?_ Akemi wondered sadly. _Has my training come to an end?_

She reached over the side of the bed and felt for Ten no okami. The zanpakuto was there, propped on a stand, hidden from others view. She had felt the sword's presence even in her weakened state and it brought her comfort now.

"What do you think, old friend? Is it time to go home?" she whispered.

The sword gave off soothing warmth in its master's hand but gave no answers. Akemi let go of the sword and settled back into bed. She would have to think on this during her recovery. After awhile she fell back asleep.

-)*(-

Over the coming days, Izuru was almost constantly at Akemi's side. Most of the time, they would walk slowly around the Squad 4 gardens and talk. Other times, Captain Unohana had Izuru assist with Akemi's physical therapy sessions. The poison had greatly weakened Akemi and coupled with her time in the comatose state, Akemi's body was in terrible shape. So Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu devised exercises that would strengthen her physically and mentally. Akemi also spent time meditating with her zanpakuto. She regularly would use the Chiryo-sha technique to aid in her recovery*.

A few times, Renji and Rukia would come to visit and talk. Renji promised that when Akemi was ready, he would spar with her.

"We can't let your skills get rusty." he had explained, "Captain Kuchiki would be very disappointed."

Rukia had quickly changed the subject, so as not to have Akemi worrying about things she couldn't handle yet.

"Do you want us to send a message to your uncle?" she asked.

"What for?" Akemi asked, unaware of the connection.

"To let him know what happened and how you're doing." Rukia answered simply. Akemi shook her head quickly.

"No, it would only make him worry. Besides, he'd only tell Ichigo and the others and they'd come over looking for a fight. Just leave it be." Akemi answered.

Rukia nodded, yet was surprised at Akemi's response. What Rukia didn't know was that the person Akemi really didn't want to worry was Uryu. Of all her friends and family, he would have the worst reaction. He had also been hurt by one of the devious captain's schemes and Akemi didn't want him flying into a rage and do something reckless because of what had happened to her. Akemi shook her head again, slowly this time, and the three friends didn't talk about it again.

More time passed and soon Akemi was fit enough to train with her zanpakuto. Sometimes she would train alone, other times with Renji or Rukia. On rare occasions, she would even train with Ikkaku. He used it as an excuse to prepare her for an eventual battle with Zaraki, but really he was just using it as a chance to check up on her. Soon Akemi was practically the same as she was before she had been injured.

On the last day of her recuperation, Izuru took Akemi out on a picnic. Izuru had packed a whole feast just for the two of them. He led Akemi to the same spot where Renji had thrown the party for her. A large blanket had already been laid out with a couple pillows as well. They both sat down and Izuru began unpacking the large basket. Akemi tried to help but each time Izuru gently swatted her away.

"You just sit back and relax. I'll take care of everything." he assured her.

Akemi smirked and did as she was told. While she waited, she laid back on a pillow and enjoyed the good weather. Warm sunlight filtered through the trees, splashing spots of light around the grove. A breeze was blowing but it wasn't strong enough to cause a chill. Akemi breathed deeply, feeling her muscles relax, thankful that she was alive to enjoy the day.

"Akemi, food's ready."

Izuru's voice gently pulled Akemi from her reverie. She rolled to her side to see a plate before her and containers of food spread out on the blanket between them. She quickly sat up, stomach rumbling in anticipation.

"Thank you so much, Izuru. You didn't have to go through all this trouble. You've already done so much for me." she said gratefully. Izuru smiled softly as he took up his plate.

"Yes, I did." he answered simply. Their eyes met and the sincerity and intensity of Izuru's gaze caused Akemi to blush. She quickly looked away, focusing instead on getting her food. Izuru smiled inwardly and also began to scoop food onto his plate.

They mostly ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. Izuru noticed that Akemi seemed deep in her own personal contemplations. A few times, looks of sadness crossed her face. Once, Izuru could swear that he saw tears in her eyes. He finally couldn't take it anymore and carefully put down his plate.

"Akemi, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" he asked, deeply concerned. Akemi looked up at him, trying to hide behind a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she replied, a little too cheerfully.

"You're lying." he said bluntly. Akemi's smile fell and she too set down her plate.

"I didn't want to tell you yet because I thought it would ruin your wonderful picnic." she said sadly.

"Tell me. I'd rather you tell me than have that terrible look on your face." he answered gently. Akemi nodded but kept her gaze focused on the blanket.

"I have to leave the Soul Society."

Izuru's eyes widened in shock. He really hadn't expected something like this.

"Why? Don't you still have training?" he asked in disbelief.

"I have learned all that I can. Besides, it's not safe for me here." The last part she said with some bitterness. The head captain had promised her safety and had failed miserably.

"But now Head Captain Yamamoto knows about Captain Kurutsuchi and will do better." Izuru replied. A disgusted look crossed Akemi's face.

"No, he won't, Izuru. He'll choose the stability of the Soul Society over a half-breed Soul Reaper like me. You didn't see it but many Soul Reapers didn't like that I was here."

"But you belong here! You have family from here. Surely that must mean something!" Izuru exclaimed, trying to find some reason to get her to stay.

"I may have Soul Reaper abilities but I will never truly be one in many of their eyes. It's time for me to go and be a high school student again. That's where I belong."

"If I asked you to stay, would you?" he asked softly. Akemi looked up at Izuru, face apologetic. She knew what he was really asking without him saying it. It had been lingering between them for months. But Akemi knew that it could not be.

"I'm sorry, Izuru. I made a promise to someone and I intend to keep it. Not for personal duty or anything like that, but because I want to see where that road will lead." she answered honestly. Izuru's face fell and Akemi knew that she had hurt him.

"You care for him that much?" he asked.

"Izuru, don't do this." she pleaded, not wishing to hurt him more.

"Just answer."

Akemi was quiet for a bit then finally she looked back at Izuru, ready to answer.

"Yes, Izuru, I do."

Izuru's face stiffened and he looked off into the woods. If he looked at her now, he knew he would fall apart.

"You should go. I'll clean up." he said emotionlessly.

"Izuru"

"It's ok." he cut in quickly, "I'll take care of it. I'm glad you liked it."

Akemi stood reluctantly, looking at Izuru with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. When Izuru didn't reply, Akemi nodded and turned away to use flash-step. In a matter of seconds, she was gone, leaving Izuru alone with his shattered plans.

-)*(-)*(-

***Note: For those of you that may have forgotten, the Chiryo-sha technique was first discovered by Akemi back in Chapter 3 when Akemi was in Squad 4.**

**Anywho-sorry that it's been taking awhile to update. I've been having computer issues. Only the epilogue is left! Hope to update soon!**


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Going Home

After the ruined picnic Akemi spent most of her time alone. She didn't want to see anyone, instead choosing to stay in her room and pack. She carefully placed her things back in her duffel bag, clothes first then other items. It was important that she didn't leave anything behind because she knew that she wouldn't be able to come back for it. As she was packing, Akemi's gaze fell on a vase that was on her windowsill. It was full of lavender blossoms. Izuru had gotten them for her a few days ago. Akemi's eyes welled unbidden with frustrated tears.

"I'm so sorry, Izuru." she whispered out to the empty room. He wasn't there but Akemi still felt compelled to say it. She felt responsible for the state he was in, especially since she knew that there had been something between them yet she had done nothing to dissuade him. Now he probably wouldn't speak to her again.

Akemi sighed heavily and tried to push those thoughts from her mind. She needed to focus on the task at hand. The head captain had already been informed of her intentions and had given permission for Akemi to have access to the Senkaimon. This was the portal between worlds that she would need to use in order to return to Karakura Town. An escort would be provided to ensure that she made it to the portal without any difficulties. First though, once she was done with her packing, Akemi would be left with the task of saying good-bye to all the people who had helped her the last seven months. Akemi sighed again. It was going to be a long day.

-)*(-

Renji sat through another boring lieutenants' meeting, hoping that it would be over soon. He glanced around the table, observing each of his comrades. They were in their usual states of boredom at this point, Yachiru was even asleep again. Then Renji's eyes fell on Izuru. He was surprised to see that his friend looked rather upset. The blonde Soul Reaper didn't even seem to be paying attention to the meeting, which was unusual for him. Renji's curiosity was piqued and he made a mental note to ask him afterwards.

The Squad 6 lieutenant looked back to the head of the table and saw that Isane Kotetsu was about to address her fellow lieutenants.

"Attention everyone, I have one last announcement. I just wanted everyone to know that Akemi Urahara will be leaving the Soul Society tomorrow. She will be returning to the world of the living. If you wish to be part of her escort, please see Captain Unohana." the tall lieutenant said somberly. Everyone, except Izuru, looked up in surprise; even Yachiru woke up at the news.

"Kem-Kem is leaving? But why?" the pink-haired girl asked sadly. Squad 2 lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda snorted dismissively and stuffed a large cracker into his mouth.

"Does it matter? The girl didn't belong here." he said in his loud, boisterous manner. Yachiru responded by throwing a pastry at his big face. The dessert hit him square between the eyes and left a mess of cake and icing.

While those two argued and Lieutenant Kotetsu tried to calm them, Renji noticed that Izuru had broken his writing brush and his face was screwed up in a look of anger and sadness. As the arguing continued, Izuru finally stood and quietly left the conference room. Renji quickly followed him out, unnoticed by the others. He caught up to Izuru quickly and grabbed his friend's arm, stopping him.

"Izuru, are you okay? Did something happen between you and Akemi?" he asked. Izuru shrugged off Renji's hand, not bothering to look at him.

"Leave me alone, Renji. I don't want to talk about it." he answered glumly. Renji's face fell and though he had warned his friend, he felt bad for him.

"Are you at least going to say good-bye to her? See her off at least?" he asked instead. Izuru shook his head, surprising Renji further.

"No, I don't think that I will." he said firmly. Izuru didn't say anymore and left Renji alone on the terrace.

-)*(-

The next day, Akemi was seen off by Renji, Rukia, Captain Ukitake, and Captain Unohana. They wished her well and hoped that she would at least visit some time soon. Renji and Rukia both promised to come to the mortal realm as soon as they were able. As her friends were talking, Akemi noticed that Izuru had not come to see her off. Though it hurt her, Akemi really couldn't blame him.

When Akemi was ready, Captain Unohana paired her with a hell butterfly and motioned for the guards to open the Senkaimon. The hooded guards nodded and began to work their kido.

"Safe travels, Akemi. Please feel free to contact us with any questions you have. Though you are leaving we still consider you our student." Captain Unohana said kindly. Akemi bowed respectfully, deeply touched by their kindness.

"Thank you, Unohana-sensei."

Akemi said her good-byes one last time then turned toward the soft, white glow of the Senkaimon. The journey home was quick and effortless; no problems arose to hinder Akemi's progress. Soon she found the doorway that would open near her uncle's shop. As she approached, the door reacted and began to open. On the other side she could see the familiar empty lot that was in front of the shop. Once it was completely open, she began to step through. Her family was there at the ready, still unsure of who was stepping through, enemy or friend. Akemi had forgotten that she hadn't let them know that she was coming home.

However, as Akemi finished stepping through, she could see her uncle relax. He gave his niece his usual, relaxed grin and raised his fan.

"Well, I'll be damned. Welcome back." he said happily. Akemi smiled and waved at her family. A great happiness welled up in her heart. She hadn't realized how much she had missed them.

"It's good to be home."

As the last vestiges of the doorway disappeared, Akemi transformed back into her human form. It had been awhile since she had worn normal clothes. It almost made Akemi think that she was dreaming.

"Akemi, you doing alright?" her uncle's calm voice asked, bringing her from her thoughts. She looked up unaware that he had approached her. He still had that calm, relaxed smile on his face that soothed Akemi to her core. She returned his smile with one of her own and she nodded.

"Yes, Kisuke-oji. I think that I will be." she answered confidently. Kisuke's smile widened and he placed his arm over her shoulders, leading her back to the shop. After all her journeys and trials, Akemi was truly home.

The End

-)*(-)*(-

**It's over! It took awhile but I finished this little interlude of Akemi's trip to the Soul Society. I hope you all enjoyed it and I am so grateful for those that read it. I'm also grateful for everyone who commented. Thank you so much!**

**I am now going back to my other Bleach story "Of Two Worlds". That is where I originally introduced Akemi and I haven't finished it yet. I encourage you to read it, especially if you liked this one. Once again, comments are appreciated. Thank you!**


End file.
